Achieving peak physical performance has long been a goal for athletic competition and self-improvement. Means for improving physical performance includes prolonged systematic exercise, proper diet, and use of pharmaceuticals such as anabolic steroids. Anabolic steroids, which are testosterone derivatives, promote tissue growth, increase muscle mass, increase blood volume and hemoglobin level, and improve overall strength. Nonetheless, the use of anabolic steroids often results in serious complications, such as decreased blood high-density lipoprotein levels, disorders of the reproductive system, and disorders of the liver including carcinoma and peliosis hepatis. These complications further lead to virilization in females, interrupted growth in children, and defects in fetuses. The use of anabolic steroid can also cause psychological disorders such as unpredictable mood changes and aggression. Thus, there is a need for a safe drug or dietary supplement for enhancing physical performance.